Eve Ariel Emberbane
"Time is an endless loop, your consequences will meet you at every path." - Terra'straza; Infinite Queen of the Dried Sea. Prologue: The Beginning Remnant of Quel'Thalas Eve Emberbane started as an orphan within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, majority of her infant years were spent learning the culture of her people, under the tutelage of many passing citizens. She was a known peasant who wandered the streets yet her presence often wasn't despised. Eve was known by many as kindhearted and generous, despite having little to nothing for herself. Due to her sheltered beginnings, it wasn't until Eve had Michita Atiel Royal as a companion years later, that she began to learn more about the varying cultures of different individuals outside of Quel'Thalas, and Silvermoon City itself. Archmage Emberbane Archmage Emberbane was a heavy influence upon Eve's life. Archmage and Head of House Emberbane, Alysia Emberbane was as mysterious as she was powerful. Over the years she became an active parental figure in Eve's life, resulting in Eve eventually adopting her last name as well. Archmage Emberbane had a strong affection for Eve, and often invited her to her mansion, safely tucked away within Silvermoon City. She'd even allied with members of the Amani Tribe to keep track of the girl in case she ever left the city. Archmage Emberbane never desired for Eve to venture beyond the region of Quel'Thalas. However, everything changed when Eve mistakenly triggered a powerful artifact on display within the Archmage's quarters, an ancient timeless Chronoshard. These actions resulted in the coming of a powerful Infinite Drake, Queen Terra'straza. Amidst the chaos, Archmage Emberbane sent Eve through a portal to ensure the girl's swift escape with the Chronoshard, but tragically lost her own life in the process. The Infinite Consequence Dawn and Dusk, heirs to House Emberbane and prestigious nobles within Silvermoon City, have always sought to track down the elf who'd gotten their dear Mother murdered. However unlike her, Dawn and Dusk have a much different philosophy regarding Eve's actions and brash recklessness, and as a result have aimed to deal with her personally themselves. The two have managed to rise within the ranks of the Sunreavers, in the hopes they may acquire more resources to figure out where Eve may be in hiding. To this end, Dawn and Dusk have made it a primary objective to track down their "little sister", and one day show her fully how much her actions has affected them. Since the events of Legion, the two have had fated encounters with their sister now turned void elf, making their own goals that much easier. The Battle for Azeroth now a perfect catalyst for their rage. But Eve also has plans of her own for them. Chapter 1: The Lady and The Hound After hiding for many years within the Hinterlands, Eve was eventually discovered by the Bronze Dragonflight who sought to question her abnormal involvement with the timeways, as well as her Mother's. Michita, a mysterious worgen, sought to spare Eve her fate and assist her with escaping punishment for her actions. The two have since been avoiding them, instead going on missions to assist the heroes of Azeroth. Their most renown mission together being in aiding a foreign noble from the lands of Tanaris. A paladin by the name of Saegrath Hirophin sought to hire the two adventurers to find a powerful relic of his house which was stolen by fellow nobles in his homelands. Together the three embarked on an adventure across Kalimdor to accomplish this. Even after returning from their mission, Eve never forgot Michita's kindness and reliability. To this end, Eve came to forever trust her dear companion, and has aspired to become as dependable as him ever since. Michita then acted as Eve's guardian, and she his primary source of communication as the two ventured across Azeroth, taking on stray contracts and doing their best not to lose themselves in the madness that occured on a daily basis.Their fateful beginning. Guidance of the Vanguard Upon the success of their mission in Kalimdor, one of the earliest groups of adventurers Eve ever associated with were the Ironcloak Vanguard. Lead by the brilliant battlemaster Falcko Arturia, Eve often observed them within their ranks and learned much of their martial prowess. It was with this group of individuals, Eve first learned how to properly defend herself and even began delving into the teachings of the light, due to the inspiring words of a nurse known as Lady Ricktore. However in time, Eve departed from the Ironcloak Vanguard due to a traumatic experience within the Tirisfial Glades, and the near loss of multiple members. Eve spent much time in Stormwind City afterwords, keeping to herself and enjoying the peace of Michita's company and other passing citizens. Chapter 2: Heart of the Raven Eventually in her peacetime, Eve was picked up by a strange recruiter, a veiled priest who spoke with a sharp tongue. She was a part of the order of the raven, or House of Ravenshield, more specifically. It was here Eve learned of true kinship. The bond she witnessed from the other members, only strengthened her resolve to forge such bonds along the way. Lead by Dilan Ravenshield, Eve saw him as a fatherly figure, though she never revealed to him her true background. Often times they spoke, Eve found a sense of longing she never had. Even more so in a time when Michita had been gravely wounded. Eventually after Lord Ravenshield retired from the order, it was reformed under the steadfast Lady Lucandria. But despite this, Lord Ravenshield rarely left her thoughts. Though she hoped he was happy in the very end. The Long Road Ahead Despite rumors of the Burning Legion threat on the horizon, Eve never made mention of her dire concerns to her comrades. Due to the effects of the Chronoshard, Eve had managed to dream fragments of the near future, a bleak dark one. Though the Perennial Armament had treated her kindly, Eve felt that it would soon be her time to go. She never forgot the sense of family they'd given her, as they were remnants of House Ravenshield. Eve had realized that destruction would soon arrive at their very shores. As an act of uncertainty, she departed from the order in the dead of night, for she knew not what role she truly wanted to play in the battles to come. Eve has always pondered the fate of the Perennial Armament, and wonders if somewhere down the road, they will meet again. Chapter 3: The Last Reset When the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras was opened, one of the many escaped demons was a Dreadlord who goes by the name of Amaal'zar. Amaal'zar had a particular fascination with the torture and subjugation of children. This earned him the title, the Twisted, for even many of his own found his tastes unwelcoming. Amaal'zar cared little for honor, or havoc, only the savored reactions of those children who became his next victims. Though such innocence was scarce to be found anymore on Argus or other Legion conquered worlds, Azeroth was ripe with young naive life. In time, this lead him to the Eastern Kingdoms, where he'd gone on a serial spree, causing an epidemic of missing children. After one of her close friends and peers fell victim, Eve sought out Amaal'zar wherever he hid. However upon locating him, she was powerless before him, bested in almost every way. In a fit of rage, Eve resorted to using the Ancient Chronoshard stolen from Terra'straza long ago to permanently erase Amaal'zar from existence. But such selfish motives aren't without consequence. Eve's appearance had become sickly altered, withering her slowly with the process. The Golden Aspiration Creeping sadness, despair, and depression gripped Eve. For even after the defeat of the Dreadlord Amaal'zar, Eve saw herself as a failure. She had used the very object that resulted in the death of her mentor for selfish reasons. What did this make her? Eve struggled with such thoughts a long while after the fact, thoughts Michita couldn't even depart her of. But eventually with time, Eve found a welcome reprieve within the order of the Citrine Eagle, lead by the prestigious and renown Lady Zaria. Within their generous order, Eve found many things, even an aching love. But ultimately confidence, which she gained from Lady Zaria and her companion Svipul. Within the snowy mountains of Alterac, Eve combated with Lady Zaria and her companion, and despite the chaos of the Legion; she witnessed within Zaria endless faith, devotion, and peace with their circumstances. Though brief, this stuck with Eve even after her departure. Much like Lord Ravenshield, Lady Zaria rarely leaves the mind of Eve. For she is her golden aspiration in a dark world. A pinnacle she herself hopes to achieve. The End of All Things At long last, the time had finally arrived. After so much hardship and tragedy, both Michita and Eve had joined the many other adventurers of Azeroth on the long road to Antorus after months of isolated training. Having prepared themselves specifically for this moment over the course of their journey, Eve joined Michita on the front lines, as they aimed to assist the Army of the Light as best they could. Unknowingly to Eve, Michita desperately sought a cure for her recent illness upon Mac'aree, once the pinnacle of draenei civilization. With the help of Lady Alleria Windrunner he was successful, but now the whispers of the void were not far from Eve, and the voices lurking in the dark spoke of many things, things she couldn't deter from her thoughts. Even after their war effort proved a success and they had managed to escape the very grip of the dark titan Sargeras, Eve wondered if there was truth to the warnings of the void. Was this truly only the beginning to the end of all things? Even in celebration of the Legion's defeat, Eve ponders this. But perhaps such things are left uncertain. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf